yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Qais/Arapça WP- İngilizce google tercüme
=Qais Ailan (Kays Ayılan)= Bani Qais is a very large group of Arab tribes, which is affiliated to Ailan Qais bin Mudar bin Nizar bin Adnan bin contagious, and Kish is the brother of Ailan bin Mudar, who descended from the Quraish , known tribes of Qays Ailan Qaysiyah Penzaaha with the tribes Qahtaniyat hroughout Islamic history . And includes several branches of the most prominent Hawazin and Gtefan and the children of a sound that descended from the peoples and tribes, many smaller Elyfrua addition is essential and aggression and to understand and Ikrima and a warrior and Mazen . [ edit ]lineage and its branches Fathered Eilan or Ayılan Qais bin Mudar bin Nizar bin contagious bin Adnan Sa'd, and Sabri, and life, including the tribes descended Qaysiyah, (see wooded Alamadria tribes). The Saad bin Qais Eilan dramatically, in part: Gtefan tribes and the ratio to Algtafana, squeeze, and Gtefan frowned , and Fazarah , and encourage , and the sons of Abdullah, and squeeze his family and the ratio to Baahili, and sang and the ratio to Ghanawi. The Sabri bin Qais Eilan dramatically, in part: tribes Hawazin and the ratio to Aloguzna, and sound and the ratio to the peaceful, Mazen and the ratio to Mezni, the warrior and the ratio to Maharba. And Hawazin more measured Btona and branches of them: Awamer (Banu 'Aamir ibn Sasap) falls beneath them ((the Banu Hilal, and the sons of dogs, and the sons of Aqeel, and the children of Namir)), and the children of time, and the sons of Saad, and the sons of Geshem, and Thaqeef. The Amr bin Qais Eilan dramatically, from tribes: the aggression and the aggressive rate, and to understand and figure it Fahma. The measured native to the Hijaz, and then spread its branches in the Najd and Al-Yamamah, Bahrain, Iraq, Syria, Egypt and North Africa. Qais, known for the multiplicity of tribes, many of its members, and courage of the riders, and extreme wretchedness. [ edit ]Qais tribes Eilan *Hawazin *of sound [1] *Gtefan *Crush ( with his family , rich, Alotfaoh) *Mazen *Warrior [ edit ]Qaysiyah put tribes in the third century AH onwards At the end of the third decade of the century AH the third S 3 e elapsed Qaysiyah and some cousins Balhijazongd the pilgrims and the people of Medina and its outskirts, Vmoa and looted them, and said of those tribes a sound and a crescent and once Fazarah and Ghatafaan and the bravest, Namir, not just to be defended to express this kind of exaggeration is Amhal Badithm in Najd and the Hijaz, and this is frequent in those respects, was sent to the Abbasid Caliph Abu Jafar Haroon Ballahelém confident leader in the large BGA 230 e and the families of those killed and imprisoned .. And who tried to escape from custody kill the city's population, then walked in BGA 232 AH to the Al Yamamah Voqa Beni Namir there, and dragged a large number of them " [ edit ]Qaramita Notes from the study of texts ancient and in this regard that the Abbasid state omitted tribes Qaysiyah and oppressed did not improve their situation, and the state of misery, poverty and neglect and a sense of distinction Alkhndwih Qaysiyah prompted the tribes to come out on the caravan routes in defiance of the system the Abbasids and is fully prepared for accession under any revolution is what happened at the start of the emergence of Qaramita . We find this view, stressing when Dr. Ibrahim Ishaq Ibrahim says: ".. had some natural conditions add to the oppression of Royal practiced by the sons of Abbas, a hand in paying Qaysiyah to the box Qaramita who began revelations seen since in 286 AH, Son ether (d. 636 AH) and Ibn Khaldun talking about communities of inclusion of a sound and a crescent under the banner of Qaramita .. ". Dr Ibrahim also :..".. that Qaramita sought to penetrate in the Arabian Peninsula and gain the loyalty of some Qaysiyah, such as dogs and Akil ".. He also says" .. and then (360 e) resort Fatimids to entice Qaysiyah, and move them from the row of Qaramita and placed into Egypt .. " Intended to get them into Egypt because some political Qaysiyah had entered in the Fatimid doctrine. [ edit ]Alobeidion They are known to him some Balvatmyin and other chicanery and conflict broke out between Qaramita and the Fatimids says Dr. Abraham: ".. has been cited conflicts between the Fatimids and Qaramita to friction directly between them, which defeats egregious, commander Qarmati A'sam the year 360 AH army Fatimid in Damascus and Ramle and some sites of the following Egypt, but take off A'sam obedience of the Fatimids. and then took refuge in the Fatimids Qaysiyah and the temptation to move them from the row of Qaramita and placed into Egypt, a weakening of the Aqramth and strengthen the ranks of the Fatimid. " In the years from (365 386 e) The transfer of al-Aziz al-Obeidi Fatimid some Bani Hilal and Bani Salim to Egypt Phanzlhm by the enemy east of the Nile and Upper Egypt as Ibn Khaldun, we note that Qaramita then the Fatimid state lured Qaysiyah and improved their situation and promised to ensure them good living and gave them a kind of Unlike the power of oppression Royal Abbasid him. We conclude from a study put Qaysiyah tribes in the third century and fourth the following: 1 The tribes Qaysiyah in the middle of the Arabian Peninsula was neglected by the Bani Abbas 2 that the Bani Abbas Marceau Royal oppression against them, as in the invasion of BGA 230 e them. 4 The poverty and injustice, from the Abbasids to the tribes Qaysiyah Qaysih pay for plundering the convoys. 5 that Qaysiyah tribes were ready to join any revolution against the Abbasids, and this is what happened by taking part in the Aqramth then the Fatimids. 6 that the Fatimid state had improved their situation and promised them better off than it Kano. [ edit ]conditions in the Hijaz in the third century AH [ edit ]State-Sharif Abu al-Hasan ibn Jaafar al-Fotouh In the year 384 AH is assumed Mecca Sharif Abu al-Hasan ibn Fotouh Jlalve began his sincere in his loyalty to the Fatimids and their engagement by establishing the pulpits the Grand Mosque (1) Shen Abu Fotouh him to built Muhanna Al-Hussein bin Ali bin Abi Talib, the princes city in 390 AH by order of the Fatimid Caliph al-Hakim as the princes of the city cut the sermon year 390 AH and brought them back to obedience (2) The Qaramita year 398 AH and before filling the road behind Iraqi pilgrim horror and fears have been prepared Abbasid Caliph military campaign to stop them in that year. Soon Abu Fotouh that went out of obedience to the Caliph al-Hakim Fatimid year 400 AH This was tempted by the Minister Abu Kassim Hussein Bin Ali, Moroccan, who is out of obedience to the successors of the house Fatimid and make impersonating the title of the caliphate and take a pledge of allegiance of the tribes of Bani Saleem, Bani Hilal and Bani Awf, Bani Amer (3) Abu Fotouh waiver for calling his succession in 403 and in that year began having intercourse with the tribes of the Bani Salim Hilal, rode out to intercept Iraqi pilgrim to the year 424 AH Abu Fotouh was able to fight these tribes that threaten the security of the Iraqi pilgrim road (4). Remained loyal to Abu Fotouh Fatimid caliphs, announcing the engagement of the then governor, then the apparent Mustansir until he died in 430 AH (5) (say Hnides): note of these events follows: 1 The Sharif of Mecca, Abu Fotouh near Bani Hilal, and tribes Hawazin Qaysiyah because it was against the Al-Muhanna the supervision of the city and then take the pledge of allegiance of them later. 2 that the Sharif of Mecca could not monopolize power and independence from the Fatimid dynasty, which was the reference and had a religious influence in the tribes of Hijaz measured. 3 that the Sharif of Mecca, bowed to the inevitable, and submit by force of the rule of the Fatimid Cairo's pro-Qaysiyah tribes of Hijaz and was forced to a peaceful and sweet tribal Qaysiyah and rounded. Abu-Sharif and died Fotouh year 430 AH. [ edit ]State-Sharif thanked Bin Jaafar Bin Hassan Then succeeded by his son Sharif thanked the title of crown Excellencies to enjoy the courage and strength to discipline tribes Alemtemrh it until the title King of Hijaz, and there were many at the beginning of his attacks of the tribes, including the Banu Hilal, and the children of healthy ways of Hajj, but thanks he can repay disobedience of these tribes sometimes soft and other distressed even he was arrested sheikhs of the tribes, calling historians mecca that he has a very valiantly (6) Dr Ibrahim: ".. and there is a lack trust in the Al-Yamamah in about 442 e even wrote Nasir Khusraw Persian traveler that the distance between Mecca and Yamama were contained fourteen Castle of the thieves and the corrupt and ignorant people, has reached the bass people they Kano if people who turned to prayer Hmilo swords, spears and Alotras" .. In the year 443 AH a dispute between the Bani Hilal and Beni Amer and the built Muhanna the supervision of the city and incited the Banu Hilal Al-Sharif thanked the preparation of a military campaign against the children of professions and upholding the Bani Hilal and Beni Amer Sharif thanked able Sharif thanked the seizure of the city, so the title Ibn Khaldoun and Fassi as over the King of Hijaz, and continued his mandate to two so-450 E and then re-built careers to the command of the city after the contract, including Disputes (7) (say Hnides): note that Sharif thanked been used mainly on the tribes of Qays (which was led by Bani Hilal) has turned a blind eye for many of the events did they make, which was east of the center of Mecca and so we find under the full control of the tribes Qaysiyah Hawazin private. In the era of Sharif thanked (442 e 454 e) occurred intensity major droughts great, even the disappearance of intake in the Arabian Peninsula, Egypt, Iraq, and in his time Aptdt migrations semicircular (migrations semicircular term is located within tribes of Bani Hilal, Hawazin and Kish and others, and not only the Banu Hilal, but it is clear that These tribes were under the leadership of the Banu Hilal), and died 454 years Sharif thanked his successor was not one. And seized power wires supervision who have a mind Muhanna the supervision of the city have good relations. Been proven to heel Sharif thanked ibn Abi Fotouh in (the book revival after Alanads) Cairo International Book Fair of the Sheriff Fathi Abdel Fattah Abu Al Hassan thanked the binomial Kom Hamada Lake Egypt [ edit ]Sheriff thanked the Bani Hilal It is noted through the analysis of past events and the views of intellectuals, the following: 1 that Sharif thanked the tribes like his father near the Bani Hilal Qaysiyah private and ignoring them in the high and middle east mecca and find. 2 that Sharif was thanks to bad blood with Al Muhanna supervision of the city. 3 that the intensity of drought and large prominent on the track a lot of Bani Hilal and Qaysiyah from the Hijaz to Egypt on the orders of the Fatimid state which are subject tribes of the Hijaz measured since a long time. 4 that after the departure of many of the tribes of Qays and Hawazin and Bani Hilal ... and the remainder occurred between the wires and all professions Kmachta Cano, who is the runner with the Sheriff and thanked his father. [ edit ]between the novel and the events of history Sharif thanked mentioned in the biography has a semicircular much notice, which in large .. and was married to a girl from Bani Hilal .. and happened between him and the Bani Hilal is the year 453 AH Vahtalt tribe took the girl from Voncd: I received concerns *** breeze arrived and shunned me like lying JFACC And told me you Apostle Gdy *** Enough, O God the evil of what is itchy (8) It is word-sons of the Arabian Peninsula in the past from the hair of the Sharif thanked Gasais semicircular saying: Says the boy thanked Hashem bin Al Tarab *** is only tracking Fjua Not only laughed and Baka Mrdvin his ***, but not Sheba Mguetfaha hunger Eightieth I Safet white Grirh *** But Malacca Avamhen Candles Fiftieth Mhiomat circles likely *** Idesn passion in the heart of every predilection Thirty of them back to what Bdhin *** small, Lotto Athmarhn sunrise Not Aadhana Paljazi Um Mohammed *** them clothes Tailsan sunrise Crescent-what sounded Aern Safa *** kidney fat between the hands Amua And not regret Paljazi Um Mohammed *** Variqtha and after separation intimidates I cried for Lin burned Noazera *** is not of God between the logs Not my Mahann Bdnyakm Aigno *** Hsashehad harvested and accumulated Cereals Leiden and see only the hand of God above *** Taarat not only the weakness of the occurrence of Must be after the age of Apple and Hayya *** Superficial Aoda Snah of total We note that successive novel has real assets, as reported dates. He then moved the provision as stated in Mecca after the death of Sharif thanked the family of wires who Harbu with Al Muhanna tribes (has dates son of ether and others to call them tribes), according to their tribes, the war and people who turned on Abi Hashim Mohammed bin Jaafar, remained Abu Hashim fighting tribes even able to eliminate e 468 years they and confirms this to say I'm ether and Ibn Fahd where they say that Abu Hashim remained fighting tribes, nearly four years (9) Says Hnides: note that the Bani Hilal they had complete control of the court of Sharif thanked Kano related by him, and after they Kano close to the tiles and have a strong word when it became their very difficult after the departure of the majority of the measured because of the drought and after the end of the rule of Sharif thanked, and must be remnants of tribes Qaysiyah trying to preserve their interests to fight those who want to eliminate the judgment is concluded. (Hnides say): We note from all this that the leadership of the tribes Qaysiyah and alliances in the Beni Hilal. From this view conclude the following: 1 that the Bani Hilal, Amer Kano alliances in the east of Mecca, Taif, Taif and southern and north to the south of the city. 2 that there was an argument between the Al-Muhanna, Beni Hilal Beni Amer. 3 that Sharif thanked Hareb Al Muhanna at the instigation of the Beni Hilal. 4 that the Sheriff was thanked Massahra Bani Hilal. 5 that in the era of thanks and Sharif signed the intensity of Great Britain and the tribes began migrations. 6 that after the death of Sharif thanked fought some oversight, wires and Al-Muhanna with them remnants of war and Hawazin .. etc.. 7 that the wires Astaano tribes against other tribes Hilal, Amer, and a war with them, etc. .. Sources (1) Ibn Khaldun: lessons part 4, p. 104 Jaziri: Drr benefits p. 247 Fassi: Healing gram c 2, p. 195 Sibai: history of Mecca Part 1 p. 174 (2) Fassi: Healing pg 2 / 198 Jaziri: Drr benefits p. 248 249 (3) Ibn Khaldun: lessons c 4 p. 108 Dahlan: Summary of speech (p. 25) Sorour: The Politics of the Fatimids, p. 26 Majid: The emergence of the Fatimid caliphate p. 223 ElBaradei: Advertising Info p. 19 (4) Ibn Khaldun: lessons c 4 p. 115 Jaziri: Drr benefits p. 244 253 Sibai: history of Mecca vol. 1, p. 170 186 Sorour: The Politics of the Fatimids, p. 27 Majid: The emergence of the Fatimid caliphate p. 24 (5) Qalqashandi: Subh A'sha 4, page 269 Fassi: Healing gram c 2 p. 196 I-back: Whole-Latif, p. 83 Sibai: history of Mecca Part 1 p. 180 (6) El Fassi: Healing pg 2, p. 196 197 I-back: Whole Latif p. 84 Jaziri: Drr benefits p. 244.254 Abraham raised: Mirror of the Two Holy vol. 1, p. 360 Sibai: history of Mecca Part 1 p. 181 (7) Jaziri: Drr benefits p. 250 Sibai: history of Mecca Part 1, page 120 (8) Albachrza: Doll Palace vol. 1, p. 3738 Altsnivan : Arab tribes | tribes Adnanah